


【德梅】淬火（一发完）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 身边人都知情的已交往设定你看做是浑水摸鱼的世界我并不反对基本上是毫无意义的pwpFoot job 预警





	【德梅】淬火（一发完）

一个眼神一句戏言，爱与欲便要焚身。  
荷兰新援拎着20寸的登机箱一路小跑从机场的候机厅大门出来，球场下的表情管理仿佛经过严格的笑容训练，每一次定点抓拍，出来的成品都像是什么时尚大片。  
窄细的黑色领带在胸口荡着，金发被造型师用发胶梳的一丝不苟，梅西站在舷梯上望向正在走过来的「白桃汽水」男孩儿，实在觉得德容的姿态好看到过火。  
倒不是说足球界里缺少美人，但巴萨国王的审美从前一向没有定数，只是他大概被德容总是过于灿烂的笑容迷了眼，也就短短几个月时间，德容对他来说竟也成了一种审美标准。  
金发的明度刚刚好，瞳孔的蓝色刚刚好，脱掉衣服之后秾纤合度的肌肉刚刚好，和那张孩子气的面孔反差剧烈的低沉音色也刚刚好。  
少年哪里都好，也许是这种认知实在是太过洗脑，他正出神地想着，德容就横冲直撞进了他的怀里，抬起的眉眼直直望着他，笑靥如花。  
随队的摄影师吹着口哨从这不宜外传的画面上移开了镜头，却也忍不住一边拍其他人一边吐槽：“里奥，你的胡子该刮一刮啦，刚才我被取景画面吓了一跳，好好的热恋愣看着「父慈子孝」的。”  
周围人零散地笑了起来，死皮赖脸挂在他身上的男孩儿还偏要火上浇油。  
“papi？”  
男孩儿眨眨眼，柔软的红唇开阖，略显糟糕的字眼儿被德容念得无比天真，也因着这张娃娃脸的天真，这种充满情趣暗示的词汇就显得更加下流。  
巴萨的小国王在善意的、揶揄的起哄声里红了个透，霞红一路从额角烧到了衬衫领口的深处，可只有梅西自己和挂在他身上的某人知道，让老男人燃烧起来的，何止是羞涩。  
金发少年像一只惊风的蝴蝶一般嬉笑着从他身边飞走，被留下的大人却不得不红着脸被迫弯下腰快步走上了台阶。

和想象中不一样的是，巴萨众人都对梅西的大胡子颇有怨言，可德容从不催促梅西剃须，胡须有胡须的好处，不过旁人确实没必要知道。  
梅西在前戏的时候喜欢吻他的背，从敏感的耳背发际开始，柔软的胡须搔刮着德容后颈带着绒毛的皮肤，藏在里面的微凉的嘴唇留下湿润的痕迹，水痕一路下沿，少年人的肩膀并不单薄，挑得起清风明月草长莺飞，也挑得起孤注一掷发引千钧，当然也禁得住心上人因占有欲而留下的深刻齿痕。舌尖沿着脊柱一粒粒数过去，德容太白，收不住力道的时候连胡须都会在脊背上留下凌乱缠绵的划痕，这是他的神赐予他转瞬即逝的刺青图腾，痒得人心颤。  
0:0不算是难以接受的开局，可对两个好战分子来说，远远不够。胸口噎着一口气，直到回到酒店都还卡在那里，少年舒展着身体横过一眼，是繁花与利刃兼备的妩媚错觉。  
不折腾到筋疲力尽，谁也无法安心睡着。  
巴萨的国王迟迟没有往下进行，被宠坏的年轻男孩儿不满地翻过身扬起腿，速度不快的偷袭被球王先生轻易化解，温暖干燥的掌心牢牢掌控着他纤细的脚踝，拇指摩挲着踝骨边缘的皮肤，德容看见他的神眼中金棕色的纹路骤然紧缩。  
梅西当然不是第一次关注德容的脚，事实上，荷兰天才中场少年的脚在第一次观看球探的特写视频时，就深深吸引着他，即使那些都是套着球鞋和球袜的。  
德容的柔韧性很好，他引着少年惯用的右脚举到眼前端详，和少年精壮的身材相比之下有些纤柔的脚踝，皮肤干净白皙，指骨分明而不嶙峋，还有修剪整齐如同贝壳般泛着粉红色的莹润的趾甲。淡青色的经络透过白到有些透明的肌肤隐约蜿蜒，男孩儿的脚趾调皮地蜷曲又舒张，脚背弓起的弧度充满力量。  
这些曾经在每个翻云覆雨的暗夜里被他忽略的美丽，此时此刻被情欲的感官放大到无限，他想到他年轻的中场情人在球场上时的样子，套着纯白的鞋子奔跑在草地上，足球粘在男孩儿的脚尖像有什么生命力，或是在禁区里高高跃起的模样，仿佛一只林中鹿，充满力量、灵性和自由。  
这双漂亮的脚应该被用来做一些更棒的事情。  
梅西低下头轻轻吻在了德容瓷白的脚背上，男孩儿剧烈的呜咽了一下，乖顺地眨着蓝眼睛，亮的出奇。  
德容从梅西的手里抽回了自己的脚，天真和浪荡交替在他的眼中轮转，冶艳地绽放：“原来里奥还有这种小癖好？”  
年长的阿根廷人被狼崽子扑倒在床头上，射灯从头顶降下的阴影让德容看不清梅西的眼神，顶光凸显了梅西伦巴第血缘里的错落骨骼，深冷而禁欲，下一秒笑起来的酒窝却温柔甜蜜得有些过火。  
少年心性，对世界对自己对爱人都还充满着热烈的探索欲求知欲，他年长的爱人提出了这样有点儿小小下流的要求，他怎么能拒绝。

德容坐在梅西敞开的双腿间，圆润的拇趾调皮地爬上了阿根廷人毛绒绒的下巴，抵在藏匿于那把大胡子里的红唇上，扬起少年精致漂亮的下颌线颐指气使：“舔。”  
他的神在亲吻他的脚，姿态虔诚，这个认知就足够让20多岁的年轻人瞬间硬到发疼，温热的口腔将他的趾尖含住，德容颤了一下，咬住下唇没有叫出来，湿漉漉的舌尖轻轻滑过敏感的趾缝，异样的酸痒从脚尖顺着血管震颤到心尖。  
德容觉得自己如坠云端，仿佛整个人都要跟着一起融化在阿根廷人湿热的唇间，使不上分毫的力气，他从未觉得自己能有这么敏感，从腰椎开始软烂成了一汪春水，只有阴茎随着他的喘息颤抖轻微的晃动着，透明的液体拖曳在空气里，被舔舔脚趾就几乎快要射出来。  
脚掌与趾腹相接处是常年踢球留下的薄茧，还有一些细小的伤疤，那是德容的勋章，值得被足球的上帝好好安抚嘉奖。  
呼吸声开始粗重起来，德容的右脚被舔得湿漉漉的，滚烫的舌尖甫一碰上微凉的脚心，德容发出的声音大概已经算不上是呻吟，而是嘶吼。  
心瘾大于性欲。  
稠白的液体在少年颤动的右手里溅射，摇曳如风中秋叶瑟瑟，他是故意的，故意射在了梅西的身上，小国王出了名的奶油肌被精斑点缀，染污了火红绽放的波赛花。  
渎神这种事，做惯了之后，罪恶也快乐。

“这次先放过你，下次我想让你你穿上丝袜。”平日里害羞又正经的球王先生执意要在性爱上帮自己的小男友把天赋点满，带着南美口音的西班牙语被刻意压低了声线，粘稠地要命。  
可德容很高兴，一个看上去不可触碰的人，淫色放荡如果在背地里都毫无保留给了你，这不是喜欢，什么是喜欢？  
他们原来在床上喜欢黏糊糊地滚成一团，紧紧的拥抱彼此，在高潮的时候德容经常觉得自己的似乎要被嵌在梅西的怀里，肌肤厮磨给予彼此安全感，当身体的接触只剩下勃起的阴茎和一双脚，情欲变得空虚而急迫。  
欲火在德容的趾尖被点燃。  
少年莹白的脚趾顺着沉甸甸的阴囊中间的筋脉从底端骚过，在梅西天赋过人的性器上流连，拇指调皮地点按在顶端的裂隙上，透明的前液拉出了细丝，表面张力非凡，总要有点距离才颤巍巍地绷断，玩心大起的男孩儿不断重复着这个动作，勾得性器的主人到底急躁了起来。  
白瓷一般的双脚被另一双白皙的手拢住，渗出的前液足够润滑，羞耻感早就被燃烧的欲火遗弃到九霄云外，梅西握着少年的双足上下移动，急色得如同初尝滋味的青少年。丰富的神经末梢感受着柔软的脚心和略微粗糙的脚跟，这是一种别样的体验。  
梅西剧烈地喘息让德容脸红，坏心眼儿的男孩儿主动曲起脚趾，按着顶端，施加压力打转，收获球王先生嘉奖的呻吟。  
“弗兰基……”  
他喜欢梅西叫他的名字，就像神在反复确认对他的信徒的所有权，他当然属于梅西，他也只允许自己属于梅西。  
“里奥……让我给你更多……”  
骤然收紧的脚掌加快了阴茎进出的频率，异样的快感让小国王忘却呼吸，射精时眼前窒息的白光让梅西突然明白何为缠绵，何为欲死。

爱与欲从烈火中锻造，灵魂碰撞，交织缠绕。  
喜欢是一件多么勇敢的事情，德容笑着去亲吻梅西的唇角。  
“只要和你在一起，我就无惧风雨淬炼，为你，赢得一切。”


End file.
